Blossoming romance
by Jet the Crafter
Summary: Kippei is invited to a boy girl get-together and some feelings for a certain girl named Kokoro come out chapter 4 is done now forming on chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

This takes place just before Kippei and Kokoro start going out. I don't know how long I'm going to make this. But I just thought it up and thought I should write it. Well anyway enjoy.

Kippei's school)

Kippei walked into his classroom like on any other day. Only this time he wasn't late. It had been a while since he wasn't late but today he actually finished his bento for Yuzuyu on time. So that got him time to spare. Now he could actually sit down and relax before his sensei got to class. Kippei set his bag down and took his seat. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Kokoro. She was talking to her friends, Aki and Motoki about something.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kippei asked with curiosity

"I don't think that's any of your business Kippei." Aki said in an irritated tone.

Kippei's curiosity became deeper. He wanted to know what was going on with his crush.

"Crush…" Kippei thought to himself. Kokoro had been his crush for quite sometimes. He even called her Kokoro-chan. Kippei sometimes caught himself staring at her. He liked her…. He had to admit it to himself sooner or later.

"Aw come on Aki let the guy in on it." Shin said "It is for boys and girls, and what's wrong with one more person?"

"Well ok…" Aki sighed. "My parents aren't going to be home this weekend so I'm going to have some boys and girls stay over. We were just talking about it. I guess if you want to you can come.

"Who's all going to come?" Kippei said.

"It'll be me, Shin, Motoki, Tsuchiya, and Kororo."

Kippei's mind jumped when he heard Kokoro was going. This could be a chance for him and Kokoro to talk and get to know each other. But Yuzu… he had to make her lunch and take her to school. It's just for a weekend what harm could it do.

"I'd love to come!" Kippei beamed.

"Okay then we'll see you there."

(Katakura Household)

Once Kippei had picked up Yuzuyu and gotten home he went up stairs and sat down his bag. As he was about to go down stairs he was stopped by his little cousin.

"Where are you going Kippei-onichan?" Yuzuyu asked as she grabbed her older cousin's sleeve.

"I've got to talk to my mom about something." Kippei said trying to convince her to let him go. "Why don't you go draw and I'll be right back?"

"Okay!" Yuzuyu said cheerfully as she hopped over to the table.

Once she sat down Kippei walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom was busy cooking dinner. It had been a while since he had went out with friends or a girl so hopefully she would cut him some slack.

"Mom…?" Kippei said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Misako said turning her head to see her son standing behind her. "What is it?"

"Well this weekend my friend is having a little boy girl hangout at her house and she invited me so I was wondering if I could go." Kippei said a little nervous of what she would say.

"Hmm…" His mom sighed looking at the pot on the stove.

"I don't see why not." Reiko said walking into the kitchen.

"Well okay…. Since it's a boy and girl hangout," Misako said to her son.

"and don't worry about Yuzuyu she will be welltaken care of while your gone.

"Thanks mom!" Kippei said happily as he walked back up stairs anxious about the weekend ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tell me what you think about it. I plan on making this a couple of chapters long so it's not over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Night of the Get-Together)

Kippei finished the last of his packing and was about to head over to Aki's place. As he picked up his bag he was stopped by his little cousin.

"Where are you going, Kippei-onichan?" Yuzuyu asked.

"I'm just going out for a couple of days Yuzu, I'll be back before you know it." Kippei said trying to get out the door.

"You promise you'll be back soon?" Yuzuyu said with an innocent face. "Yuzu will be lonely without Kippei-onichan."

"It'll be okay Yuzu." Kippei said sweetly. "I'll be back soon and behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Okay Kippei-onichan, I will." Yuzuyu said.

Kippei walked down the stairs only to meet his mom with a coat at the door.

"Here put this on, Kippei, its cold outside, and it might snow a lot so be careful on your way there." Misako said to her son.

With a smile Kippei grabbed his coat and opened the door. He looked back and saw Yuzuyu standing next to his mother.

"Good-bye Kippei-onichan." Yuzuyu said with a sad face.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon" and with that Kippei shut the door.

As Kippei walked down the street he kept thinking about the night ahead. A whole weekend without having to take care of Yuzuyu. It's not like he didn't like it but it was just nice to have some time away with some friends…and Kokoro. The chill of the air blew in Kippei's face. As he looked up in the sky he noticed that it was starting to snow.

"Gosh, I hope it doesn't stick." Kippei said to himself.

The streets weren't as congested as he thought they would be on a Friday. But that didn't seem to bother him that much Kippei was to focused on getting to his destination. All of the sudden his phone started to ring.

"I wonder who it could be?" Kippei thought to himself. He reached in his pocket and looked who it was. It was his mom.

"Hello?" Kippei said

"Kippei I just wanted to let you know that it is going to snow really hard tonight. So stay indoors." Misako said with slight concern.

"Don't worry mom I will." Kippei said in a reassuring tone, and with that Kippei hung up the phone.

Before Kippei knew it he was at Aki's house. It was a pretty big. But he didn't care he just wanted to get inside, it was freezing outside. Kippei walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He stood there for a second but then the door opened.

"Kippei, you're here. Come on in." Aki said leading him into a large living room.

As they walked into the living room he saw Shin sitting on the coach and saw Kokoro sitting at the island in the open kitchen.

"Motoki and Tsuchiya are on their way so it'll be just us for now." Aki said walking into the kitchen. "I've got some movies out that we can pick from later, and there is plenty of snacks in the fridge and the pantry."

"Alright cool…" Kippei said "thanks for inviting me."

"No problem." Aki said "Kokoro why don't you come sit on the coach with everybody else?"

Kokoro looked up, then walked into the living room and onto the coach. Once Kippei saw this he quickly took action. He walked over and sat next to Kokoro on the coach.

"Hey there" Kippei said in a cheerful tone.

Kokoro simply looked up at Kippei and gave a very weak smile. Kokoro was wearing a red top with a tank-top underneath. She looked beautiful…. Her light brown hair framed her face.

"You look really pretty." Kippei said quickly.

Kokoro's cheeks flushed to a bright red. He thought she was pretty, but he thought all girls were pretty, so she didn't know if he was serious or just trying to score with her.

"So how is living alone? Have you been getting by okay?" Kippei said

"It's quiet and I'm doing fine on my own. My dad and step mom are newly-weds so I would just be getting in their way." Kokoro said looking down at her hands. "It was my father's idea and I can't say no to him."

"What do you mean, Kokoro?" Kippei said a little concerned.

"Let's just say I can't and leave it at that." Kokoro said.

"Okay…"

Kippei didn't know what she meant but it sounded like she didn't want to talk about it. He hoped that it wasn't too serious considering the emotional things that have happened to her. Not a moment later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Aki said as she got up from her seat next to Shin.

When she opened the door the people standing there were, Motoki and Tsuchiya.

"Hey guys, you finally made it!" Aki said cheerfully. "What are you guys doing together?"

"We ran into each other on the way here so we decided to walk together." Motoki said setting her shoes down at the door.

"Well I'm glad you made it here unfrozen." Aki said. "I don't remember the last time it was this cold."

The three walked into the living room and took their seats. Aki sat next to Shin on the other sofa along with Tsuchiya and Motoki sat next to Kokoro.

"Okay, so here are the plans for tonight. Aki said. "First we are going to watch a movie, then later we will start the games, and everybody has to play. That means you Kokoro.

"Wait what games are we going to play?" Kokoro said in a concerned tone.

"Well first were going to play a game of true or dare, and later were going to play spin the bottle. The real spin the bottle, I also have some video games that we can play." Aki said. "You have to play, Kokoro, there is no backing out of this."

"Fine…" Kokoro sighed.

"Hey, Kippei and Kokoro, why don't you guys go get some pillows and blankets from upstairs?" Aki asked. "My room is at the end of the hallway to the left."

"Okay." Kippei said as he got up from the coach.

Kippei let down his hand offering to help Kokoro up. Kokoro decided to take his offer and reached her hand out to his. Once Kippei had a grip on her hand he gently lifted her off the coach, then they made their way up the stairs. Once they reached Aki's room, Kippei walked in front of Kokoro to open the door for her. When Kippei walked into the room the first thing he noticed was how bright Aki's room was with its multi-colored pink, blue, and green neon paint, and many pictures and artwork on the wall.

"Aki must have a really bright personality." Kippei said to Kokoro

"Yeah… She likes bright colors." Kokoro said. "How many do you think we should get?"

"Let's get all of them!" Kippei said. "We'll make a giant pillow and blanket fort."

Kokoro looked at Kippei and smiled as she shook her head

"You're so silly." Kokoro said playfully.

"You're silly!" Kippei said as he playfully poked her.

Kokoro looked at him and thought for a brief moment.

"Should I poke him back? Well I have to poke him since he poked me. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea." Kokoro thought to herself.

Kokoro playfully poked him back and then Kippei grabbed her hand and pulled her close and started to tickle her playfully.

"Hahahaha!" Kokoro laughed "Kippei stop!"

"Oh I didn't know you were ticklish." Kippei said in a teasing way.

Kokoro wasn't really the type for tickle fights, and she didn't really have a relationship with Kippei, but it was kind of fun. Kokoro tried to escape Kippei's grasp but she failed. She tried struggling but the more she struggled the more he tickled, but all of the sudden Kokoro lost her footing, bringing the two onto the floor. Kippei lifted himself off of the girl balancing himself on his hands and knees. He looked down at Kokoro who was still getting some laughs out. Once they realized the position they were in, they both blushed bright red.

"Uh… s-sorry about that" Kippei said nervously.

"I-It's fine." Kokoro said. "It was just an accident."

Kippei lifted himself off the floor and brought Kokoro with him. Kokoro looked down at her waist which Kippei still hand his hand on.

"Uh Kippei…"

"OH SORRY!" Kippei said retrieving his hand from her waist. "I guess we should start getting those blankets and pillows before Aki and the others get the wrong idea.

"Yeah…" Kokoro said.

When they had about half of the pillows, Kippei paused and looked at Kokoro. Kokoro saw this and looked back at him.

"What's wrong Kippei?" Kokoro said.

"Can I tell you something Kokoro?" Kippei asked.

"What is it?" Kokoro asked setting down the pillow she was holding.

Kippei walked over to Kokoro, his eyes focused on her. He looked down at her. He had to say it now or he may not get another chance at this.

"Kokoro… I like you…a lot." Kippei said nervously.

Kokoro's eyes widened. He liked her. But was he serious or just trying to score with her.

"I'm being completely honest here. I've liked you for quite a while and I just didn't know how to tell you." Kippei said.

Kippei scratched the back his head nervously waiting for an answer.

"Do you like me, Kokoro?"

"Yes"

"R-Really!" Kippei said with excitement. "Then will you go out with me! Please say you will."

"Yes" Kokoro said quietly

"Alright" Kippei said happily. "So… can I kiss you?

Kokoro simply nodded her head as she began to blush. Kippei took hold of Kokoro's hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before placing his hand on her cheek. Kippei slowly leaned down placing his soft lips on hers. As Kippei pulled away they stared into each other's eyes, both filled with passion. It was silent, like the world had frozen around the two, as if only for a brief second. Kokoro went up slightly on her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kippei wrapped his hands around her small waist and pulled her close to him. All of the sudden the door opened. It was Aki…

"What's taking you guys so…." Aki began "Holy crap!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here's chapter two. Sorry the first one was so short, but anyway tell me what you think.

Cliffhanger…. I know I'm terrible but I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as I can.

-Lexwolf


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Madi365

Thank you for the review, if I hadn't read it I probably wouldn't have continued. Sorry it took me so long to get chapter three up. I just couldn't think of anything and I didn't want to just put something crappy up just to please the reader. But I have a favor to ask you… Since I continued my fanfiction for you, in return I want you to continue your Aishiteruze baby fanfiction. Its killing me just watching it just sit there and waste away… I want to know what hit Kippei in the head… You've got a good story and I think you should continue… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

~Lexwolf

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KIPPEI YOU BASTARD," Aki yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kippei's mind became scared and nervous because of what he thought Aki would do to him. Aki walked over to Kippei with raging anger. As she began to raise her fist to hit him, Kokoro stopped her.

"Wait Aki Its okay…" Kokoro said as she came in between Kippei and Aki. "…I told him to."

Aki and Kippei turned their heads to Kokoro

"So he didn't force himself on you?" Aki said a little confused

"No he didn't force himself on me" Kokoro replied

Aki's eyes widened to her friends answer. She looked back at Kippei and gave him the evil eye.

"I'll be watching you, got that." Aki said deliberately

"O-Okay" Kippei said nervously.

Aki stayed with them and helped with the pillows and blankets so she could keep an eye on Kippei. When they had grabbed all of the pillows and blankets the three headed down the stairs carrying them.

"What was taking you guys so long?" asked Motoki

"I walked in and Kippei was kissing Kokoro." Aki replied

Everybody's eyes seemed to have made their way over to Kippei and Kokoro. Both of them blushed as they took their seats on the coach.

About forty-five minutes into the movie everybody had paired off into their own little spots on the two coaches. Aki and Shin sat next to each other on the floor. Motoki and Tsuchiya were sitting on the coach to left side of the living room, and Kippei and Kokoro were sitting on the coach opposite of them.

Kippei looked down at Kokoro who seemed to not be watching the movie but starring off into space. He faked a yawn and stretched his arm around Kokoro's shoulder. Kokoro snapped out of her daze and looked at Kippei who was smiling at her. She weakly smiled back at him and turned her head before she started to blush.

"What're thinking about?" Kippei asked pulling her closer to him

She looked at him "Nothing really…" Kokoro silently said

Kippei smiled and pulled Kokoro into his lap, cuddling her close to him. Kokoro leaned her head into the crook of his neck and nuzzled him gently. Kippei reached his hand down and intertwined it with Kokoro's, then with his other hand started to wonder. Kokoro slightly grabbed his T-shirt in her fist.

"Hey guys, do you wanna be irresponsible?!" Aki said in a playful way.

"How so?" Kippei replied

"Well I have some light alcohol and I was thinking we could pair up and play my version of seven minutes in heaven."

Everybody seemed to agree, since nobody was really there except for them, and what's a high school sleep-over without some fun. All of the teenagers headed upstairs into a large room with two coaches and a big TV. They all sat in a circle as Aki set down a bowl with names on a card.

"Okay so we all know who is paired up." Aki said "Then I'll draw a card and we'll see who will get seven minutes in heaven. The boy will draw from this bowl and take it in the closet with him. He will unravel the paper and whatever clothing is on the card the male and female have to remove.

"Okay I'm going to draw" Aki said.

She drew a pair card and opened it up. To her surprise it was Kippei and Kokoro.

"Uh… how about I draw again."

"NO WAY" Kippei shouted

Kippei grabbed Kokoro's hand and headed toward the closet. Aki stopped Kippei before he could go into the closet.

"If you do anything she doesn't want I'll kill you" Aki snarled

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Kippei said walking into the closet.

Kippei and Kokoro were alone now. Kippei unraveled the paper he had grabbed from the bowl.

"Pants…" Kippei shuttered

"W-What pants" Kokoro said out loud

"Hey I tell you what we'll just take off our shirts" Kippei said sweetly

….

Kippei pulled of his shirt and tossed it to the ground. His bare chest was like stone. He inched over to Kokoro, putting his fingers under her shirt lifting it off her slender body. When the shirt was completely off all that remained was her tank top.

"I'll leave your tank top on" Kippei said.

Kokoro noticed that his nervousness seemed to die down and was replaced with victorious confidence. Although her nervousness was nowhere near gone she felt a little relieved that he actually liked her.

"Nothing too much… okay." Kokoro said looking up Kippei.

"You got it, but can we sit down?" he said smiling.

"Um, okay…"

Kippei took hold of her hand and brought her down on the floor with him. He slowly leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently as he placed his hands on her cheeks.

It was nice, she had never really done this with anybody, and it felt good to do this with someone she had feelings for. But she didn't see the reason for the removal of the clothing.

Kippei pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You seem like you're not used to this." Kippei said

"Well I'm really not used to it."

Kippei was shocked by this. He thought she was popular with the guys. But then again she didn't seem like the type to go after guys.

"I still think you're a good kisser!" He thought quickly

He went back to her lips with a little more force this time. Kokoro accepted the more forceful embrace and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled away.

"Okay I'm going to go a little further." Kippei said

Kokoro nodded in response.

Kippei pulled her into his lap to where she had her legs around him. He then pulled her in for another kiss, a deeper one. Kokoro shut her eyes tightly, slightly gripping the back of Kippei's neck. Kippei lightly put his tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth slightly giving him permission to let him into her mouth. Seeing this sign he moved his tongue deeper into her mouth.

"He's so warm…" Kokoro thought to herself.

Kippei pulled away.

"That was good!" Kippei said "You know you can use your tongue to…"

"Um, I'll try…" Kokoro responded.

This time she slightly leaned up to Kippei and kissed him sweetly. Right away Kippei's tongue was already in her mouth. She slightly moved her tongue on to his, but not knowing what to do she just kept still. Kippei slowly moved his tongue across hers.

"HEY GUYS TIMES UP! COME ON OUT!" Aki shouted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's chapter three… sorry for the delay, it took me a while think up something. And I don't just want to put something crappy up just to please the readers. Well tell me what you think of chapter 3! I love to read reviews! And feel free to leave some ideas, I'm kind of tapped out of idea juice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own aishiteruze baby

Okay so here is chapter 4 to my fanfic, it took so long but here it is.

I want to thank mystery555 for encouraging me to continue. I also want to give a shout out to Madi365, I wish you the best of luck and I hope you can continue to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kokoro, quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbed her shirt and put it on. Kippei, feeling satisfied put on his shirt, and smiled widely at Kokoro. Kokoro glared at him and flushed.

"What's that smile for?!" she said

"Oh nothing, just happy is all" he smirked

Kokoro simply walked past him. Kippei quickly walked past her and opened the door before they walked out together.

"Kokoro, are you okay? He didn't force himself on you did he? Ick I bet it was terrible." Aki said

"Why would you think I'd force myself on her? That's just crazy." Kippei said

Aki glared at Kippei, he glared back at her. All sudden of then Shin wobbled in and because he was so drunk he fell to the floor on his face.

"Shin, what the hell, how much have you had?!" Aki scolded

"I saw a cat that went to the moon and that's why I'm afraid of purplaaaaaa…." Shin drunkenly said

"Okay I think you've had enough!" She said

"Waaait…"

"…"

"What?" Aki said

"Motoki and Tsuchiya went into a room and locked the dooooooor… and they…. Are totally wasted! They're probably getting it on right nooooooow hehehehehe." He said

"Gosh what happened while we were in there?" Kippei said

"Well….. right after you went in I decided to go and get some liquor and what a bad idea that was. Everybody just kept drinking luckily I didn't drink much and was able to put it away but obviously SOMEONE found it. Everybody just suddenly walked off." Aki explained.

"I'll go find the love birds." Kippei said as he walked out of the room

"So what exactly happened in the closet between you two?" Aki asked

"….." Kokoro didn't say anything

"Aww come on, Aki wants to know," She said, "what card did you get?"

"….pants…." Kokoro said quietly.

"Holy crap, are you serious!" Aki said.

"Yes but Kippei said we should just take our shirts off," Kokoro said, "Luckily I was wearing my tank top under my shirt."

"Okay what happened after that?" Aki asked

"We just kissed… and made out a bit… it was nice."

"Well as long as he didn't force you."

"Come on now Aki, you can trust him, he's a nice guy." Kokoro said in a monotone

"I just don't want your heart to get broken." She said

MEANWHILE….

Kippei walked through the house in search of Motoki and Tsuchiya. He opened one door, dark. All of them were dark.

"Where could those two be…" Kippei said

Kippei continued his search, checking every room. He wondered why he wasn't offered alcohol, as a matter of fact he was too busy taking care of Yuzuyu to do anything like this.

"I wonder if she misses me, I wonder what she would think of Kokoro?" Kippei pondered

Before Kippei could think any longer he saw a closed door that had light seeping through the small opening at the bottom of the door. He walked up to the door and put his ear to the door. Kippei could hear noises but he couldn't make out what was going on. He knocked on the door but got no response.

"Hey Motoki, Tsuchiya, you in there?" Kippei shouted

No answer. Kippei reached for the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. He peeked in to see the two teenagers passed out on the floor.

"Looks like they fell asleep before anything happened," Kippei thought. "Tsuchiya you dog I didn't he had it in him."

MEANWHILE…..

"I hope nothing bad happened." Aki said.

"Yeah those two are good friends." Kokoro replied

Kippei walked in

"oh your back," Kokoro said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine they both passed out drunk before anything could happen." Kippei replied.

"So what should we do now we got three people down?" Aki asked

"Oh I think I have an idea." Kokoro said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so that was chapter four, it's a little shorter than the last few but I wanted to get it up tonight. So please review and tell me what you think. This fic might be ending soon because I have a good ending idea and I don't know how much longer I can drag this story on for, so the next chapter might be the last.

-Lexwolf


End file.
